The long-term objectives of this application are to reduce animal usage, provide a better caging environment for the animals, and ultimately create an environment with less variables for better research. Though the replacement of the old rabbit caging with new all stainless steel caging, sanitization and creature comfort will be greatly enhanced. The new cages have five square feet of floor space which will provide adequate space for rabbits in excess of nine pounds and bring the facility in compliance with the animal Welfare Act. The old galvanized rabbit racks are virtually impossible to clean due to the alkaline urine scale which requires acid descaling. Unfortunately acid descaling destroys the zinc coating of galvanized metal and permits oxidation and rusting. A new larger stainless steel tunnel washer will provide greatly improved sanitization. The present tunnel washer will only was on size cage necessitating washing all other shoe box cages in the rack washer. In addition, the present tunnel washer is not stainless steel and is rusting and deteriorating. The new tunnel washer will wash all cages presently used in the animal facility. In addition, the construction will be all stainless steel which can be routinely descaled with acid and virtually will last a lifetime. Both new rabbit cages and a new tunnel washer will enhance sanitization and reduce labor. Improved sanitization will reduce cross contamination between colonies and reduce the number of animals used. Increased floor space will provide a more comfortable environment for the rabbits and permit housing long- term rabbits in compliance with the animal Welfare Act. If this proposal is funded, all of the aforementioned objectives can be accomplished.